The Lover's in Highschool
by PaytonLover
Summary: ALL HUMAN. I guess that's all I'll ever be, the fat nerd no one likes. Rose is a nerd and Dimitri is the rude, obnoxious guy. Their two worlds can they be fixed? Will there be a happily ever after for both of them? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of Vampire Academy. It all belongs to Rachael Mead.**

**Rose's POV**

The nerd, the nerd is all I'll ever be. The nerd that no one wants to take to the dance. The nerd who never goes to a date, who never experienced love or a kiss. The nerd who spends majority of her time in the library or in a classroom. I am the nerd every teacher loves but everyone else hates. I am ugly and fat. No one wants a nerd as a girlfriend. A nerd is all I'll ever be.

"Miss Hathaway! What ever is out there better help you in college." Scolded my teacher Mr. Stan who effectively caught the attention of my fellow classmates who snickered and pointed at me.

"Sorry Mr. Stan." I mumbled quickly looking around catching the eye of the hottest guy, Dimitri. Dimitri was rude and obnoxious, but ever girl wanted him. Oh did I tell you he was also I huge a player. From gossip spread around he got a new girlfriend Tasha and if the rumor was true she will be dumped in the next two weeks.

Dimitri was laughing at me and pointing. I knew what was next a rumor about me thinking about girls. He spread rumor that I was a lesbian, now everyone hates me and despise my very presence.

Trying to fade out the laughing I hide behind my book. The stinging in my eye warned me I was about to start crying. Stifling a sob I sniff and wipe my nose with with back of my hand. Once Stan got a hold of the class, the snickering died down and I was able to start studying again.

After Stan's class is lunch. My time during lunch is spent in me in the library drowning myself in the latest romance novel. Unfortunately for me I was starving today and the gurgling in my stomach would not be satisfied with a small granola bar.

As I trudged to the cafeteria I remembered the last times went in the cafeteria. The popular and the jocks threw spitballs at me. I couldn't escape because they were surrounding me. I came home with spit in my hair and the spit on my clothes. From that day on I vowed I would never go into the cafeteria but today was inevitable, I was starving.

Quietly as I can I walked into the cafeteria and was able to get to the line unharmed. Success I thought. Pleased with myself I started piling my plate.

"The privilege I get to stand behind the lesbian! Better watch what your eating you might get fat." Taunted Dimitri. His remark about my weight stirred up an emotion that rarely happens: anger. Not wanting to make a scene I looked him in the eye.

"Leave me alone." I almost hissed at him. We had a small state down before the lunch lady ushered my forward. I quickly paid and without a second thought I threw away the food. I knew I was fat, but to hear someone else say it. It hurt, it hurt so much I wanted to hit him and scream at his face. I was insecure and unhappy about my life. I guess that's all I'll ever be, the fat nerd no one likes.

**Okay I know it was very short but it's just the beginning. Please tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	2. Guilt and Happiness

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. The characters and plot all belong to Rachael Mead.**

**Dimitri's POV**

Pain. When I looked into her chocolate eyes pain was etched into her eyes. It wasn't that she was fat, actually she was very slim and quite fit for someone who spends her time in the library.

I couldn't look away, I was in a trance. Her eyes just captured and it just wouldn't let me go. It was until the lunch lady ushered Rose forward that I had been staring at her. Heat flooded my face and just started piling my face. I don't even know what compelled me to start saying that to her. I just felt as though something was supposed to be said.

From my peripheral vision I see her pay and to my utter surprise I see her throw away the food and run away. I turned around, feeling guilty and so ashamed of my actions. All during lunch all I wanted to do was apologize to Rose and just stare into her beautiful eyes.

_Snap out of that! Your_ _Dimitri you cannot be thinking of her like that. She's a nerd that you constantly make fun of. Stop it_. I scolded myself. Shaking my head, I just can't get her out of my head. Making some lame excuse that I forgot my book in Stan's class I left the cafeteria. I started walking aimlessly around school until the bell rung.

For the 2 period I had after lunch I was in a daze. It was until I realized that my last period Rose was in. I was quite reluctant to go to Mrs. Karps room. When I got there she was already in her seat and no surprise her head was stuck in a book already.

I don't sit next to her but I do sit 3 chairs away from her. Her sitting in front of me I can see her every movement. When the bell rung she sprang out of her chair and sped out the classroom. I guess I really hurt her feelings.

**Rose's POV**

I could feel his stare all during 7th period. I fidgeted and squirmed in my seat feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious. I was watching the clock like a hawk and when the 3:00 came and the bell rung I packed my stuff quickly and fled the classroom as if there was a fire.

Once I got home I felt like I was finally safe. Safe under the roof of my parents home.

"Rose! You home?" Yelled my mom, Janine Mazur Hathaway a professional trainer at the local gym. She was a short red-haired woman with the anger management of an agitated bull.

"Yeah! You need something?" I yelled back. She was probably in my fathers study, sulking because he's been gone in a business trip for a week already. My father was a rich man but he uses all that money into my life savings and their retirement plan. From what I know father had 10 building, 3 buildings that are currently being built and he has about 6 houses. I don't understand why he need so many houses when we could just rent a motel. But when we travel it is of good use knowing that no one else has slept on your bed.

"No but please come up now." Came the reply of my mother. Sighing, all I wanted to do was jump into my bed and sleep but I can't disobey my mother. Dumping my stuff on the floor I trudge upstairs to see my mom in his study (no surprise) but instead of a frown on her face there was a gigantic grin in replace.

Frozen. "What?" I cautiously took a step back.

"Your father is coming home! He got the deal with the investors and he's coming home in 2 days!" My mother beamed, smug because she finally got me speechless.

"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief finally able to take off a little pressure on my shoulders. I quickly ran to my mother and hugged her. Tears soon fell down my face but not because I was sad it was because I was so joyous that my father was safe. When he goes into business trips like these, there is a chance that he may die.

"Okay." My mother sniffed and looked at me and smiled. "Now that's out of the way anything happened in school?" Asked my mother. When all the events that happened at school came crashing down on me. The loneliness, the humiliation, the rumor and most of all the pain one guy caused me. Dimitri Belikov. That all my life will be, pain and loneliness.

**Okay I'm super sorry I updated so late. I just got this major writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write. To tell you the truth this was all last minute. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I just wanna thank everyone who subscribed and favorited my story. I really appreciate the support you give me to continue this story. Thank you.**


End file.
